


Мир, где они - монахи

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Humor, Monks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Псведоисторическая АУшка; см. название.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир, где они - монахи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one in which they're monks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631257) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



– Но она такая… обычная, – произнесла герцогиня, с недовольством разглядывая деревянный ящичек в руках ее посетителя. 

Молодой монах поклонился. 

– Не из неуважения к святой Гертруде, миледи, заверяю вас. Настоятель решил, что лучше скрыть истинную ценность доверенного мне, дабы избежать нападения бандитов по дороге. 

– А. Разумная предосторожность. – У нее чесались руки открыть ящичек, но она сдерживалась. – И твой монастырь готов расстаться с таким сокровищем? 

– Тяжкие времена, миледи, – вздохнул монах. – Тяжкие времена. Конечно, я даже не предлагаю, чтобы вы заплатили за нее…очевидно…. Но, разумеется, такой подарок служит оправданием для щедрого пожертвования… 

– О, мой супруг непременно это сделает, – согласилась герцогиня. Ее супруг пребывал на войне, но поскольку посетитель был монахом (хотя и очень молодым и симпатичным монахом), разумеется, не было никакого вреда в том, чтобы его впустить. 

– Полагаю, вы хотите ее увидеть, – улыбнулся монах. 

Она охотно кивнула. 

С чрезвычайно заботой он развернул реликварий. 

– Будьте осторожны, – предостерег он. – Слишком долгий взгляд на реликвию может повредить глазам смертных. – Он приоткрыл ящичек лишь на секунду, чтобы она едва успела заглянуть. Она жадно склонилась вперед, но успела заметить лишь проблеск чего-то маленького и кожистого, прежде чем крышка захлопнулась снова. 

Она ожидала чего-то… большего… но, разумеется, святая Гертруда жила много лет назад, и это был очень _маленькая_ реликвия… 

В дверь постучалась одна из ее служанок. 

– Миледи! К вам посетитель. 

Монах поднял голову и насторожился. 

– Он не может подождать? – раздраженно осведомилась герцогиня. 

– Боюсь, что нет, миледи. Странствующий монах хочет вас увидеть… – да, _еще_ один, подразумевал ее тон, – и он говорит, что дело весьма срочное. 

Герцогиня вздохнула. 

– Боюсь, нам придется на некоторое время… – начала она и, обернувшись, увидела, как ее юный посетитель, вместе с бесценной реликвией, выскакивает через открытое окно. 

 

*** 

 

– Это низко даже для тебя, брат Нил. 

Ведущий ослика молодой человек промолчал. Нил пытался уговорить Питера разрешить ему ехать на ослике, но Питер выиграл спор, будучи а) старше и б) больше. И, проклятье, это был его ослик изначально (Ну, вообще-то, конечно, настоятеля, но какая разница). 

– Продавать фальшивые реликвии! Ты знаешь, что с тобой за этой сделают? На ум приходят изгнание и смерть под пытками. 

Нил поднял глаза и ослепительно улыбнулся старшему монаху. 

– Ну, тогда ведь хорошо, что ты никому не скажешь? 

– Я должен, – сказал Питер. – Я должен во всем признаться. Наверное, моя душа в смертельной опасности от одного знакомства с тобой. 

– Я собирался раздать деньги бедным, – сказал Нил и добавил вполголоса: – …большую часть. 

Питер подавил вздох. Какое-то время они шли в тишине, потом Питер спросил: 

– Так что было в ящичке? 

– Кости голубя, которого я съел на завтрак. 

– А. 

Снова повисла тишина. День правда стоял чудесный, отчего продолжать гневаться было трудно. В последнее время он покидал монастырь, только когда его в очередной раз посылали найти и вернуть Нила, и, хотя он не собирался признавать это вслух, ему нравилось снова быть в миру. 

– Я правда не понимаю, почему ты этим занимаешься, – наконец сказал Питер. – Ты потрясающий копиист – лучший, что я видел за все годы, что руковожу скрипторием. Я знаю, что тебе нравится иллюстрировать манускрипты. Я видел твое лицо, когда ты над ними работаешь. – Даже если некоторые украшения, которые Нил любил добавлять на полях, были несколько… неуместными. Хорошо, что Питер конфисковал ту копию евангелия от Марка до того, как ее увидел настоятель. 

Нил пожал плечами. Он всегда уклонялся от ответов, когда Питер пытался раскрутить его на разговор о себе. 

Но Питеру казалось, что он знает ответ. Для кого-то вроде Нила, сироты, принятого Церковью, потому что у него не осталось никаких родственников, в мире не было будущего. Питер знал, что монастырская жизнь нагоняет на Нила скуку и тягу к перемене мест, потому что и сам иногда ощущал подобное. Но, учитывая (крайне ограниченные) возможности для смышленого, тонко чувствующего молодого человека без семейных связей, Церковь действительно была наилучшим выходом. 

Отчего еще сильнее раздражало, что Нил готов был на подобные выходки, рискуя не только собой, но и защищавшим его Питером. Питеру удалось разрешить ситуацию, сказав герцогине, что монастырь решил все же оставить реликвию себе; он лишь надеялся, что в будущем эта история им не аукнется. 

Если Нилу так хотелось уйти, может, стоило просто его отпустить. Хоть и редко, но порой люди покидали монастыри, выскальзывали из них, чтобы продолжить мирскую жизнь. Питеру оставалось бы лишь чуть-чуть поискать его, для виду, а потом вернуться и заявить, что не смог его найти. (Хотя найти Нила никогда не было трудно. Питеру казалось, что он не слишком старается). 

Но, если забыть о скуке, Питер на самом деле верил, что монастырь – лучшее место для Нила. Он не хотел представлять себе Нила умирающим с голоду, эти ловкие руки загрубевшими и потрескавшимися от тяжелой работы. 

А тяжелее всего было признать то, что он не искал Нила лишь ради блага самого Нила. Когда Питер впервые удалился из мира, потрясенный смертью от чумы своей жены и детей, и всем, что он видел и делал в крестовых походах, он думал, что никогда уже не сможет наслаждаться жизнью снова. Нил был упрямым и бесящим, и порой Питер задумывался, за какие грехи он застрял с ним. Но Нил заставлял Питера смеяться, а этого никому не удавалось долгие годы. Питер потерял счет, сколько раз они с Нилом опаздывали на вечерние богослужения, погрузившись с головой в дебаты о каком-то пустяке и перестав замечать время. 

– Я подумал, что можно отправиться домой кружным путем, – сказал Нил. – Я слышал, в одной деревушке к западу отсюда якобы есть прекрасная копия … 

Питер мрачно глянул на него… 

– Не моя, – поспешно уточнил Нил. – Я просто подумал, что мы можем взглянуть на нее и оценить подлинность. Просто короткий крюк. 

Питер снова вздохнул. Это действительно был прекрасный день. 

– Веди, – сказал он. 

Нил ослепительно улыбнулся и повернул ослика на запад.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от автора: "...В процессе написания фика у меня в голове сложился целый канон для них. По сути, Питер такая же заноза в боку настоятеля, как и Нил (хотя сам Питер об этом не подозревает, но он скептически настроен, саркастичен и не подчиняется авторитетам – не слишком подходит для монастырской жизни), и их вечно посылают аутентифицировать фальшивые реликвии, и расследовать овладения демонами, и, в общем, заниматься монастырскими делами как можно дальше от собственно монастыря. Иногда они пересекаются с двумя монашками по имени Элизабет и Сара, которые занимаются примерно тем же по примерно тем же причинам (в этой АУ все пейринги платонические!)"


End file.
